Revenge
by Nix1978
Summary: ONESHOT to explore what might happen if Morgan came face to face with Doyle after Emily's death... Rated M for language


**This is a ONESHOT…. Just to explore what may happen if Morgan came face to face with Doyle**

**I do not own the rights to anything….**

It had been six months since Emily Prentiss had died. Her loss had affected everyone of the team in a different way. You couldn't say that it had affected any of them more or less than the others. They all had their own special relationship with her, whether it was brotherly, sisterly, fatherly….

One thing they all did share was the obsession to find Doyle. Although it would make no difference to what happened to her, at least there would be some justice.

They were told to leave it alone…..the investigation was in the hands of other agencies and some of the work was abroad, so they could have no influence, but they made sure Garcia used her talents to keep track of what was going on. Reid and Morgan hounded her every day to find out what was happening. And it was just that…..an obsession. It was something to focus on. Something that they felt they could do for her after feeling they had let her down in some way.

The day finally came…..Everyone had gone home apart from Garcia and Morgan who were working late, Garcia helping Morgan finish off some reports Hotch had given him.

Garcia had been keeping track of every last piece of information they had about Doyle….. Associates, phones, credit cards…..everything. Not one clue had come up since Emily died, which wasn't a surprise really. But today, it looked like he had slipped up…..One of the alerts on her computer went off… A local associate of Doyle's had become active… it could be a long shot, but she left no stone unturned. She switched to the CCTV in the area…and there he was. Doyle was here, right in Washington! What on earth was he doing here? She watched him get into a black van.

She rang Morgan who was sat at his desk in the bull pen.

"Derek! It's Doyle!"

"I'm coming!"

Derek ran in to the room and sat next to Garcia….."I've got him on CCTV getting into a van. I'm tracking it now."

"Ok, where is it?"

Garcia knew what was coming next…

"Derek, I'll call the others, then we can plan what we're going to do."

"Yes you call them…..." He wrote down the address of where the vehicle was now. "….Tell them I'll meet them there."

"No! I'm not letting you go off on your own. You know what he's capable of."

Derek put a hand on her shoulder…. "I promise I won't do anything stupid. I'll wait for the others"

"I know you won't wait. I've lost Emily…..I'm not losing you too Derek Morgan."

He lovingly kissed her forehead….. "You won't lose me… I have no intention of letting him win this time."

Before she could say anything else he was gone. She was scared to death….. She knew he wouldn't act rationally when he saw Doyle. He had obsessed the most over finding him. Over the last few months she had worried about him in between dealing with her own grief. He always stayed strong for her a Reid… she suspected he saved his breakdowns for when he was alone.

She watched him beat himself up for not saving Emily. He felt guilty for the way he had reacted to her disappearance… Even though Emily never knew how he had reacted, Garcia knew in his mind he tried to make it up to her every day. She knew the two of them were close… a different close to herself and Morgan. They relied on each other…they saw and did things that Garcia could never even imagine. Emily and Derek both had their own demons and only very occasionally would they touch on the subject. However, they always seemed to know when the other was suffering…that there was something wrong and would let the other know that they were there for them even if it were silently. She wandered if their inability to communicate sometimes was because they were too scared to admit their feelings for one another….. She guessed that was too late to fix now.

As soon as Morgan left the room she called Hotch and the others to get them in as quickly as possible praying that Hotch would be able to talk some sense into Morgan, although she didn't hold out too much hope.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Morgan pulled up to the dirt road that led to the warehouse where Doyle was. He parked the SUV out of the way and made the rest of the distance on foot though the wooded area, keeping out of sight. It was dark but he could just see a light on in one of the units ahead of him. Once he got to the unit he looked through one of the small windows….. He could just see Doyle sat at a table with a revolver a few inches away from him and stood up was another man… Morgan knew he couldn't take out both of them without taking a huge risk, so he sat a wait.

It didn't take long for the second man to leave the unit. He started to make his way to the van….. Morgan crept up behind him and forced his hand over the man's mouth, preventing any screams. He then drove a taser into the man's ribs causing him to fall to the ground. As he did, Morgan punched him a couple of times in the head, knocking him out cold. Morgan cuffed the man to the van and made his way back to the unit.

He stood looking through the window at Doyle who was sat with his back to the door. Morgan took some deep breaths trying to steady himself. At that moment, looking at the man who had caused his world to fall apart six months ago, all he wanted to do was scream. Knowing what he had done to Emily in the last hours of her life, he had dreamt of this moment…. The moment he could exact revenge, because that's all he had left….. all that he could do for her now.

He raised his glock and gently put his hand on the door, slowly pushing it open and stepping into the unit.

"What took you so long?" Doyle said, not turning to face him, obviously thinking it was hie friend returning.

Morgan walked calmly over to the monster before him and put the glock to the back of Doyle's head. Doyle didn't move a muscle.

"Don't you think it's rude to hold a gun to someone's head when you haven't even introduced yourself?

It was taking all the strength Morgan had not to pull the trigger right there and then.

"I'd be happy to introduce myself… Derek Morgan."

There was a short pause…. "Ahhh Derek Morgan… Little Emily's friend."

"Don't you dare say her name!"

"You're on your own? This is a solo mission then? I thought you would have learnt you lesson from Emily."

"I told you….. you don't get to use her name."

"And what will you do about it Derek? You won't shoot me in the back of the head….. not unless you want to go to prison…..right? It would be an execution killing."

Doyle was right….. there wasn't a way of justifying shooting a suspect in the back of the head if were just the two you.

Derek's hand was shaking… not in fear, but anger.

"Why did you do it Doyle? Why did you have to torture her…..? Brand her?"

"Oh you saw that? Pretty wasn't it?"

Morgan couldn't see his face, but knew Doyle was smiling.

"I did it Derek to let her know she was mine…. She would always be mine. She will never escape me"

"She was never yours." Morgan said with venom.

Doyle started to laugh and Morgan couldn't take it anymore. With all the strength he had he pistol whipped Doyle round the back of his head causing him to fall off his chair onto the ground. As Doyle fell he tried to reach for the revolver on the table, but just before he could get it, Morgan was on top of him.

Doyle fought back… he was strong. Morgan couldn't help but think of Emily's small frame being flung around and beaten by this monster… All on her own.

He had to quickly forget that though or he would soon too be one of Doyle's victims. The two men grappled, but Morgan had the upper hand as he was on top. He punched Doyle to the head over and over until Doyle was a heap on the floor.

Doyle's bloody face looked up at him…..

"You're really pissed aren't you Derek?"

"Pissed? That doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. I want you to feel what she felt…. What she felt before she died."

Doyle just stared at Morgan, a grin appearing across his face.

"Take that smile off your face…. I swear to god I'll cut it off myself."

"You think she's dead?"

Morgan frowned….. "Of course she's dead. Don't you remember sticking a plank of wood through her stomach?"

Doyle was now laughing out loud….. "Oh she's done a job on you hasn't she? Just like she did me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Derek, she's not dead…. She's alive and well…. She tricked you like she tricked me."

Morgan shook his head….. "No, we buried her….. I carried her coffin."

Doyle put his hands in the air, palms facing outwards…."I'm going to reach in this top pocket….. I'll show you."

Normally Morgan would never let that happen, but he knew he would be able to shoot first if this was a trick. He watched as Doyle slowly pulled out a photo. He flung it on the floor in front of him….."There… there's your dead Emily."

Morgan quickly glanced at the photo, not wanting to take his eyes off Doyle. He could just about make out the photo….. It was definitely Emily, but she had different hair.

"That could have been taken any time."

"Yes it could…but I'm telling you it was taken about 6 weeks ago in Germany….. and it doesn't really matter to me whether you believe me or not….. but just think about it….. why would I be here? Why would I risk coming back here?"

"If she's in Germany, why _are_ you here?"

"She was six weeks ago…. Not now. I thought she may have come back here to get help from you lot. I know you've been tracking me so I thought you were helping her… obviously I'm wrong…. _You_ quite clearly have no idea."

Morgan's head was spinning. He shook his head and took deep breaths trying to focus again. He couldn't look at the photo…. It was too distracting.

"This is bullshit Doyle!"

"Oh dear Derek…. You do have it bad don't you? Did she manage to put you under her spell too? She really knows how to fuck with a guy's mind right?"

"Stop it….. stop talking about her like that."

"You're not seriously going to defend that bitch's honour are you? We have a lot in common me and you….. she managed to trick us both."

"We have nothing in common." Morgan said almost spitting.

"That sweet smile hey Derek? She makes you feel like it's a secret smile…..just for you doesn't she?"

Truth was, Morgan knew exactly what Doyle was talking about…. Her smile was all he'd try to think about for the last few months. That's how he wanted to remember her.

"Oh god, and the way she smelt….? I've never smelt anything so mesmerising…"

"Stop it" Morgan growled under his breath.

Morgan shook his head, as if doing that would drown out Doyle's words. His head was whirling, he could almost smell her again and he had to focus to keep his eyes open. It felt like the room was closing in on him….. He was getting hot and clammy, the pain of the last few months bearing down on him.

"And when she fucks you….."

And that was it… that was the moment he could take no more. Doyle finally broke him. After firing the first bullet into Doyle's chest, he couldn't remember pulling the trigger again, but he did pull it, over and over again.

All the noises around him were muffled…. He knew someone was talking to him….. He felt someone's arms pulling him back as he continued to fire an empty gun towards Doyle.

As everything started to come into focus he could hear a man's voice…"He's dead Morgan…. He's dead." He turned slowly and saw Hotch stood next to him. Hotch took the glock out of his hands and Morgan just looked at him with a blank stare…..

Morgan turned back to Doyle's dead frame on the floor and then let his stare move to the photo still at his feet. He dropped down to his knees and swept the photo up into his hands and at that moment, he let go. Six months of hurt and grief came out in his sobs…..tears streaming down his face, his shoulders shuddering from the sobs. His friends stood around him did nothing at first….. They let him have his time….. He needed this.

Eventually Rossi put his hand on Morgan's back….."Come on, it's time to go."

Morgan seemed to snap out of his trance and turned quickly to look at Rossi…He jumped up and ran out of the unit….

As he hit the fresh air he took a deep breath as if he hadn't been able to breathe in there. His chest was rising and falling deeper than ever… it took all the nerve he had to lift the picture in his hand to look at it. As he did, his hands were shaking….. _This_ time it was fear. He stared at the woman he had held as she died….. She looked beautiful… the woman he had regretted not telling how he really felt about her… He thought his chance had gone…..

May be it hadn't….


End file.
